Alpha Kappa Eta: Brotherhood of the Rainmakers
by v2point0
Summary: G1 DW AU. Acid Storm and Sunstorm's perfect little life is about to be abruptly interrupted by the reunion of Acid Storm's former trinemates, High Voltage and Cumulus. SLASH and crack.
1. Chapter 1

So, some time ago I expressed interest to my TF friends about fic with the other Rainmakers and how they interacted with each other and their leader, Acid Storm. Before I knew it, things unraveled and this fic was born, as well as Cumulus and High Voltage. This fic is finished and is three chapters in length. A new chapter will be added tomorrow and the final on Wednesday.

I hope you all enjoy it. :]

**Title**: Alpha Kappa Eta: Brotherhood of the Rainmakers  
**Rated**: R  
- _Chapter rating_: PG-13  
**Warnings**: General gay, profanity.  
- _Chapter warnings_: Profanity, some sexuality.  
**Pairings**: Acid Storm/Sunstorm, multiple hook-ups  
**Summary**: Acid Storm and Sunstorm's perfect little life is about to be abruptly interrupted by the reunion of Acid Storm's former trinemates, High Voltage and Cumulus.  
**A/N**: HV and Cumulus are based on two canon characters; only they, like AS, got made over with camouflage. Story takes place in the little AS/SS universe set up in previous AS/SS stories. This fic is dedicated to beebot, fujisaki-chan, midydoof and Lingering and would also pretty much be boring if not for their help. Especially the title of this story.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. :[ Well, wait, technically I've got a small claim on HV and Cum's personalities? They're canon characters with fanon minds, huhuhu! I do own Lotusrazor, though.

* * *

Nequil was a simple moon, orbiting a distant planet and yet independent. It was the color of a pale blue, a little aquamarine jewel in an ocean of diamonds and black velvet. The surface was bare, empty, devoid seemingly of life. But underneath the blue dirt of this small moon was a world thriving with activity, untouched and unseen for billions of years. Not until a lone scientist, a foreigner from a world from which he fled, discovered the ecosystem below and made this planet his new home.

He had been alone for years, but over time, he gained a friend of similiar origin and design much through accident. They lived together and searched the moon together and enjoyed its beauty together and they were alone. Nothing was thrown off balance, nothing was trashed, nothing about Nequil was harmed or destroyed. Two new guests, well behaved and generally good natured, were welcomed with open arms.

It had been years. Many, many years, and Nequil and Acid Storm and Sunstorm had lived side by side in peace.

It had been years and not once had Acid Storm ever been forced out of recharge by sudden anxiety as he was that night.

Acid Storm's chassis gave a violent jolt as his systems released a small hiss. His optics onlined instantly and he sat up before vision was coherent. A little dizzying for his rebooting processors, but it wore off quickly. Not that anxiety, though, no. Slowly, he swung his legs over the side of the berth, peering out the single, giant window spread across the far wall. Acid Storm saw what he saw everyday, every night, but something felt... off.

It was a creeping sensation, like a shadow slowly looming over his back. Nothing apparent, and yet he couldn't deny it was there. Everything seemed like it was in the ordinary, but the hitch in his circuitry... It was almost like the symptoms of sickness, or the calm before a storm. It registered by causing the energon-to-acid reformatting tanks to push more acid through his wiring. Usually these chemicals stayed put in their tanks, only releasing when he so desired. Acid Storm hadn't used his acid in centuries, simply because they were defense mechanisms and used for battles he no longer had to face.

The green Seeker winced as he slowly remembered the familiar heat the acid made as it moved through his systems. It stung a little after having been dormant for so long, but it wasn't painful. Just... surprising. Come to think of it, so was the sudden click and whirr of his weaponry core onlining. His arms had long since abandoned the detachable null rays, but they felt itchy now, strangely naked. His thrusters were sputtering for action and his wings were tipped forward, as if drawn like metal to a magnet.

Acid Storm knew what was happening. His systems were shifting into battle mode. But... why? That he could not understand. Sure, something felt off, but it wasn't threatening. It was like something old calling to him. Something that his programing had reacted quite excitedly to. Just the rest of him couldn't help but pin it as something uneasy, even a bit unwelcome.

There was a sudden strange desire to go for a quick flight. Just a few sweeps over the base. But then there came a sort of dissatisfaction that flying would bring. That is, flying _alone_. He wanted to fly, but he didn't want to fly by himself. No, that made no sense and yet... it did. He hadn't flown with others in such a long time, save the occasional one with Sunstorm. He didn't miss being in a... in a...

Acid Storm remembered being and feeling like this a long time ago.

Those days, however, were gone.

The camouflaged mech gazed down at the glowing Seeker beside him. Sunstorm slept on his side, wings flat against his back. He was in peaceful recharge, blissfully unaware of his partner's discomfort. It made Acid Storm smile and even a little sleepy. Sunstorm seemed to have picked up on this; his vocalizer gave a little chirp and his hand a little grope at the empty space beside him, as if it were looking for something that was now gone.

Whatever Acid Storm was feeling, it'd eventually go away. He laid back down, facing Sunstorm, feeling the acid burn hungrily through his circuits and wiring, his wings still tense, his chassis still restless, but his processors too tired to give them more of the attention they so demanded.

It'd go away. The anxiety was bound to leave. Offlining his optics, he forced the rest of himself into stasis.

It had been years since he last felt like this, but it had been years also since he last really cared.

The next day would be like any other.

Acid Storm usually woke up much earlier than Sunstorm. However, last night's anxiety attack gave him another hour to recharge. When he finally came online, Sunstorm was all ready up and about. He had done his morning prayers and cleansing ritual, now sitting in his private corner of the room, reading the Book of Primus, as usual. He didn't say anything when Acid Storm got up; didn't ask why he was still asleep, didn't ask if anything was wrong. Just sipped his special blend of energon and herbal tea and kept his optics glued to the steel sheets of scripture.

Even if he had asked, by the slightest or like some worried wife, Acid Storm wasn't inclined to share last night's restlessness. Sunstorm probably knew it'd be pointless. The scientist was a quiet fellow, not very personal and open about his feelings, not even when he was back on Cybertron with his... Acid Storm paused at the sudden memories of the past before shaking his head and getting ready for the day.

Some energon first, then a quick wash before it was off to the labs. The acid was still charging and his weaponry core was still thrumming with life. The anxiety lingered, but it was manageable. Acid Storm finished feasting and bathing and as he went to go fetch today's experiment-

There came a loud beeping coupled with the shriek of a siren from the security room, right next door to the bedroom. Sunstorm was in there first before Acid Storm popped in, shaken by surprise. The large screen that took up nearly the entire room was flashing in violent hues of red, showing a blueprint of the base and the surrounding area within a mile's radius.

"Three unidentifiable energy signatures have hit the ten mark," Sunstorm said. He pointed to the three blips of light within sixty feet of the building. "However, your security system has them registered as Cybertronian."

Acid Storm swallowed. Though the blips were unnamed, he recognized those signatures even as simple dots. He just never thought to register them into the program. "Vector Sigma..." he whispered, awed. Suddenly, everything was beginning to come together. The sudden anxiety attack, the shift into battle mode, the loneliness of flying solo...

"They appear to be drawing closer," Sunstorm stated. "Shall we go and handle them ourselves?" He turned to Acid Storm for approval, an optic ridge cocking at the slack jawed look of shock on his faceplates. "What is wrong?" Sunstorm demanded. He waved a hand across the other Seeker's face. Acid Storm winced and stepped back. "You blanked out there for a moment. Again I ask, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong," Acid Storm grumbled. He cleared his vocalizer. "Look, they present no threat. I'll go and handle them myself."

Sunstorm stepped out with Acid Storm as soon as he cut the sirens and alarms. "Do you know who these creatures are?" he asked.

"Well..."

"It is a 'yes' or 'no' answer."

"I do," Acid Storm sighed. He rose a hand to Sunstorm just as he opened his mouth to speak. "And I can handle them myself. You don't need to come with me. They won't be here very long," he explained.

Sunstorm shook his head. "I wish to come," he insisted. "I do not see why not if they possess no threat." He sneered with pride so heavy it would make Starscream proud. "Even if they did, I certainly would have nothing to fear."

Acid Storm shook his head. "Just stay here, okay?"

"Tell me why you do not wish for me to meet your friends?"

"'Friends...'? It's just..."

Sunstorm pushed past him, taking lead. "If you will not answer me, I will not answer to you," he said firmly. He was stubborn and there was no way he'd be argued or begged out of this.

Acid Storm growled lowly. "Frag," he seethed. He cast the yellow Seeker a glare, who just gave him that shit eating smile and walked with him outside.

_Slagslagslagfragslagslag..._

Along with his flaring energy field, acid soaring in torrents in his circuits and wings twitching eagerly, Acid Storm felt extremely nervous. Something in his spark twisted and somersaulted. He wasn't afraid, no; upset, yes. He had not been prepared for this... reunion. Yes, that's what it was. Sunstorm wasn't supposed to know, but with him walking alongside him now, it wasn't like he could hide it.

_Slagslagslagwhynow!_

"Well, looky what we gots here!"

_Fuck._

Acid Storm and Sunstorm stopped, standing side by side. Sunstorm had not noticed what exactly was coming their way-three blurry shapes, one blue, one yellow, another a soft lavender. Then, the closer they got, Sunstorm was shocked to see they were tetrajets. Seconds later, the jets drew close enough to the ground, where they each transformed into Seekers.

At the lead was the camouflage yellow tetrajet. Typical Seeker build, he had sharp, suave red optics and a big grin of pearly white dental plates. Sunstorm didn't like him all ready. Behind him, a slightly more bulkier Seeker, sporting a blue camouflage paint job, with his tired but playful gaze and grin. Landing beside the blue Seeker was the lavender one-a femme, surprisingly; he had never seen female Seekers before. Hell, _Decepticon_ femme Seekers, too, by the stickers on her white striped pale purple wings.

"Well, heya there, Ass!" the yellow camouflaged mech laughed. He and the others approached the quiet Seekers, Sunstorm noticing just how tense Acid Storm had gotten.

"Hello," Acid Storm grumbled, "High Voltage."

The other mech grinned. "Still gots the same enthooseeassum as before, I sees," he sniggered. From his fuselage, he removed something like a bolt-but placed it in his mouth, biting down on the end. "We ain't seen eachutha in vorns, kid, an' y'still act like yer a stranger." High Voltage gave the blue mech beside him an elbow jam in his shoulder. "Mehbe he'll be more nicah ta you. He liked you bettah."

The blue camouflage Seeker just smiled crookedly. "What's up, Acid Storm?"

"Good to see you, Cumulus," Acid Storm replied. That damp tone did not change.

High Voltage noted this and stuck out his glossa. "Booo."

"A-hem."

High Voltage and Cumulus gazed back at the purple femme. "'Eeey! How could I forget!" High Voltage cackled around his bolt. He leaned aside, tracing a hand around the lean female's hips. "Dis here is Lotusrazor. She's-a good friend'a mine an' Cum's here, y'see." He winked one optic. "Cute, ain't she?" High Voltage gave her hip a little swat, causing Lotusrazor to giggle and playfully shove him away.

"Volt and Cum here told me lots about you," Lotusrazor purred. She sized Acid Storm up with her slim, radiant red optics and smirked those soft purple lips.

Sunstorm felt strangely bothered by this and stepped forward. "Acid Storm, who are these three?" he demanded.

Before Acid Storm could answer, High Voltage's optics shifted onto the other yellow Seeker. He was a much brighter coat, pure shining yellow. A dirty grin crossed his faceplates. "We-eeeell," Volt chortled, bolt rolling over to the other side of his stretched mouth. He swaggered over to Sunstorm, both he and the green camouflaged mech tense and standing straight. High Voltage did a small sweep around Sunstorm, just like a vulture on a kill. "What what _whaaat_ d'we have heeere?" He stopped right behind Sunstorm, who cast a sharp yellow glare at him from over his shoulder.

High Voltage's optic ridges wiggled. "What's yer name, kid?" he asked, raising a hand and pinching Sunstorm's gray chin. Sunstorm reacted immediately, his entire energy field rippling brightly. He stepped back, wrenching off the offending hand. "Ee'yow!" the camouflaged yellow mech hissed, jumping back and shaking his sore wrist. "Firecracker, ain'tcha!" He laughed and that disgusting leer was back on his faceplates. "I like dat."

"My designation is Sunstorm, worm," Sunstorm spat. "Do not touch me, unless you wish for me to put the fear of Primus into you."

"I wouldn't mindja puttin' sumthin' in me," High Voltage purred. Lotusrazor and Cumulus sniggered, the latter leaning tiredly against the former. "Nice ta meetcha, Sunny." He gave a deep, low bow.

"Don't patronize him, Volt," Acid Storm ordered, stepping between the two yellow Seekers. He could tell Sunstorm was about ready to melt off High Voltage's smug face.

High Voltage's optics lit up. "Hey! Y'called me Volt!" he cheered, before swinging an arm around Acid Storm's shoulders and yanking him into a noogie. Acid Storm thrashed angrily; Sunstorm was about to unleash a can of radiated whoop ass before his bondmate quickly freed himself. "Still don't like bein' touched, ah'see," Volt sighed. He shook a finger at Sunstorm. "Well, y'gonna tell me who dis here kid is to you? Did ya make yerself a brother to replace us, huh? Needed sumthin' to pick apart er sumthin'?"

"I am the apostle of Primus!" Sunstorm spat. "I am no test subject!"

High Voltage blinked. "Oooooh." He slowly rose his hands, bolt hanging from his mouth.

"Sunstorm here is my partner," Acid Storm stated calmly.

"Pardner?" Volt echoed.

Cumulus added, "As in, 'bondmate'?"

Acid Storm's face turned hot. "That's none-!"

"Can't be! Not azzezual Ass 'ere!" Volt interrupted, placing a hand on the green mech's wing. Sunstorm twitched. "Y'ain't plugged or bonded with no one. Y'always were a prude. Ain't no way dis here pretty canary is yer interfacin' pardner." He gave a wink at Sunstorm.

Sunstorm released a small gush of flames that faded as soon as they sprouted. It made the three strangers wide eyed, though. "That is personal business!" he snarled. "Now how do you know Acid Storm and why are you here!"

High Voltage gasped, throwing his hands to his face as the bolt nearly fell from his mouth. "How horrid-able!" he gasped. "You ain't told 'im!"

Acid Storm heaved, annoyed. "Sunstorm," he seethed, "High Voltage and Cumulus were my former trinemates. Back when I was working as a Decepticon on Cybertron."

Sunstorm blinked. He knew Acid Storm had once been in a trine, but had mentioned nothing about who with. High Voltage swept up to the yellow Seeker, arms up and open. "We weren't jus' _any_ trine, Sunny ole boy! We were da _Rainmakers_! Da most feared group-a 'Cons on Cybatron!" He finished with a proud smile, standing straight with hands planted on his hips, bolt in his mouth cocked.

"Next to Starscream's trine, that is," Cumulus added. One of his optics had offlined. "Always got the top spot."

Sunstorm bristled at the mention of his brother's name. "You knew Starscream?" he murmured.

"Eh, not too person-nully. We was always too busy t'mingle, y'see," Volt answered, shrugging. He stroked his chin as he moved his head forward, those blazing optics rolling up and down along Sunstorm's chassis. "But, y'know, dez'bite da fact we Seekers pretty much have da same build..." His optics narrowed mischievously. "I sees a bit-a Screamer's in ya. Y'two wouldint happen ta be related? At least, had da same creata?"

"My relationship to Starscream is, again, none of your business," Sunstorm spat. "And yes, we were created from the same being-the great and grand Primus!"

Volt tilted his head. "Heh, well," he chuckled a moment later. He stepped quickly behind Sunstorm, his hands and fingers curling over his hips. Both Sunstorm and Acid Storm jumped. "Primus done gone an' blessed ya wit' some of da nicest hips I've evah seen! Certennully a Screamer trait!"

Acid Storm quickly pushed Volt away before Sunstorm could melt off those hands. "I told you not to touch me, heathen!" the furious mech snarled. He rose his hands, yellow flames licking the tips of his fingers. "To test me is to test Primus Himself!"

"What's wit' all dis talk on Primus, 'ey?" High Voltage muttered.

Acid Storm helped him stand then shoved him back. "Sunstorm is very religious," he snapped, "and when he tells you not to touch him, don't touch him."

"I am Primus's own ilk! I was molded right from His very hands!" Sunstorm exclaimed.

Volt's jaw dropped, bolt about to fall out. He and Cumulus exchanged surprised glances, only Cumulus's was much more subdued. "Yer... bonded wit'... a Primus thumper?" the yellow camouflaged Seeker sneered before, nearly spitting out his bolt, he flew back into cackles. "Dat's rich! Dat is _rich_! Mistah Science-Is-Da-Origin-Of-All-Life bonded to-a Primus fanmech!"

"Shut up, Volt," Acid Storm scowled. He lowered his voice. "You're only making Sunstorm angrier. And trust me, when he's mad, he's _dangerous_. Not even as a trine would we be able to take him down."

"I can _hear you_," Sunstorm seethed. He was glowing in a bright yellow light. "But he is right. I carry Primus blessed powers that can deactivate you with a mere flick of my wrist, heathen."

High Voltage just turned around, rolling his optics. "Okay, okay, _sar-rreee_." He gave another over dramatic bow to Sunstorm. "Weren't my intention to frag ya off, Sunny."

"_Sunstorm_! Primus christened me with the name for a reason! Not so I could be called some ridiculous, childish nickname!"

"'Eesh," Volt croaked, biting into his bolt. "Y'sure got yerself a handful dare, Ass."

"That's enough," Acid Storm spat. He looked over the three. "What are you doing here, anyway? How did you find me?"

"Y'can't git rid offus dat easily, Ass," High Voltage purred, rubbing elbows and shoulders with the green mech. Acid Storm quickly moved away. "We were a trine for vorns. We're connected, y'know? Kinda like... 'sy-cally."

That could explain Acid Storm's anxiety attack. In fact, it explained everything. Acid Storm's energy signature had responded to theirs as they drew near, never forgetting the call of the trine. "So you found me. That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"We just wanted to see our old commander again," Cumulus said tiredly. His smile was just as lax. "You never did say goodbye when you left. We were disappointed, you know."

"Stung like-a sunnavaglitch, mech," Volt sighed, mocking a big sad frown. "Leavin' us high an' dry like dat. Ole Shocky was certainly pee-oh'd. Took it out on us, ya know."

Acid Storm winced when Volt's tone grew serious. He could only imagine the rage Shockwave must have felt, marooned, left with a broken trine that had been one of his best playing cards. What he did to High Voltage and Cumulus, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. "I apologize for that," he said slowly, "I really am sorry, but if I had said something, I knew Shockwave would get wind of it."

"You thought we were gonna tell him, didn't you?"

"Well, no, not exactly..." _You'd just want to go with me._ Though High Voltage spent a lot of time hanging out in Kaon, hitting on any mech or femme that came his way and Cumulus was often found tailing him or recharging, they had been very attached to their leader. Clingy, almost, and without Acid Storm, they probably wouldn't have been able to tell their heads from their asses. Acid Storm did get privacy, sure, but nowhere near enough as he desired. Though to the ignorant eye, they appeared to want nothing to do with one another, but in reality, they had a very professional relationship.

"We was missin' ya," High Voltage cut in. He leaned against one of his ex-commander's wings and Sunstorm again gave an annoyed grunt. "So we decided ta come an' visit ya."

"Yes, well, it was nice seeing you two again, but I'm busy. Both Sunstorm and I have been doing research on Nequil and really, we have demanding schedules-"

"Oh, wuteeeev!" Volt yawned loudly, bending backwards. "Y'know dat's bull. Y'always say yer too busy ta do sumthin'. Jus' an excuse ta go hide in yer li'l hole." His optics swiveled over at Sunstorm. "An' I doubt ole _Sunstorm_ 'ere is interested in science."

Sunstorm spat at him. "It is obvious you are not wanted here!" he hissed. "So leave! Or I will throw you out myself..." Again, those optics were blazing, hands coated in flames.

High Voltage flew off the ground and over to Cumulus and Lotusrazor. "'Ey 'ey 'ey!" He rose his hands, landing again. "Ain't no need ta be so uppity." He smiled sweetly at his old trine leader. "We jus' wanted ta spend a few cycles witcha. Not too long, right?"

"We're also a little low on energy," Cumulus said around a tired heave.

"We can provide you with enough energon to return to Cybertron," Acid Storm assured.

Volt frowned. "Aw, c'mon, jus' let us stay a li'l longer, huuuh?" he whined. He clasped his hands together, putting on his best puppy dog optics. "Fer old time's sake? Eh, commander?" Cumulus joined in by offering his gentle little grin. Lotusrazor could care less, bending beneath Cumulus's weight. She had come to party, dammit.

Acid Storm frowned. Dammit, he had never gotten immune to High Voltage's pathetic puppy dog look. He always surrendered to that damn face. He looked uneasily over at Sunstorm, who was giving him a furious glare. A clear _no_. The green mech moved to his bondmate, whispering, "Look, we'll give them the energon they need to recharge. As soon as they're all refueled, we'll send them on their way. Okay?"

"Give them the energon to go," Sunstorm grumbled. "I do not like them. Especially that High Voltage fellow." He peeked over Acid Storm's wing to glare at the aforementioned Seeker. Volt saw him staring and blew him a kiss. It nearly sent Sunstorm into another fit. "Send them away!" he scowled back at Acid Storm.

"I will, as soon as they've had their energon," Acid Storm replied. He placed his hands to Sunstorm's arms. "High Voltage is harmless, really, despite how bold he talks. Cumulus is a good mech. Lotusrazor-well, she seems nice, I suppose. They won't cause any serious trouble. I've worked with them for eons."

Sunstorm grunted. It was apparent that even if Acid Storm wanted them gone, something inside him, nostalgia, did want them to stay. "As soon as they refuel," Sunstorm growled, his tone threatening and dark, "I want them _gone_."

Acid Storm sighed. Why did this day have to turn out so shitty? "All right," he retorted. He turned from Sunstorm, who was marching back to the base, leaving behind singed dirt beneath his heavy footfalls. "We'll give you energon, but as soon as you're refueled, you will have to leave," he told the group.

"We gotcha," High Voltage agreed, thumbs up. "Once we're all fueled up, we leave."

Acid Storm walked up to High Voltage. "Don't start anything, you hear me?" he ordered. He pointed to the fading yellow Seeker. "He _will_ kill you with no second thought if you anger him enough. And if you succeed in making him that angry, I won't stop him from taking you down. Do you understand me, soldier?" His optics flew wide open at what he just said.

High Voltage beamed. "Yessir!" He then gave a salute; a rather sloppy one, however. His smile softened. "Nice ta see ya again, commander."

"Yeah, well... It's certainly... something... to see you two again as well."

"This is all nice and sweet and slag," Lotusrazor grumbled, trying to push Cumulus off of her. "But someone get this hunk of junk offa me! I think he's fallen into stasis!" she whined, about to collapse under the weight.

Acid Storm and High Voltage quickly plucked the sleeping mech from off the femme. "He still has narcolepsy?" Acid Storm mumbled.

"Unlike you, commander," High Voltage replied, slapping Cumulus awake, "we ain't changed." He gave the blue camouflage Seeker a shake. "Hey, wake up, lugnut! We're gonna go git ourselves some energon!"

"Wha, energon! Party!"

Acid Storm frowned. This day wasn't going to get any better, he could feel it.

T/B/C

9u9 Hope it didn't suck. BTW, HV's accent is a mix of various accents, but Roddy said it best, "A hick in New York." The bolt HV is chewing on is based on Kup's little bolt chewin'; basically, it's like a cigar/ette.


	2. Chapter 2

RotF tonight fff. 8]

**Title**: Alpha Kappa Eta: Brotherhood of the Rainmakers  
**Rated**: R  
- _Chapter rating_: R  
**Warnings**: General gayness, profanity.  
- _Chapter warnings_: Profanity, some sexuality, some violence

* * *

Acid Storm couldn't believe his luck.

And just how it went down the shitter.

The Seeker had almost lost track of how long he had been away from Cybertron, away from his trinemates. He had been living so peacefully, so content and happy. At first Sunstorm was a bit of cramp in his loner lifestyle, but he learned to adjust and once more, regained tranquility. At least he was alone right now. High Voltage, Cumulus and Lotusrazor had agreed to stay put outside the base. He wasn't quite sure if their quick acceptance was a good thing, however...

Nonetheless.

Now here he was, filling energon cubes for the two Seekers he thought he had escaped. This was just like numerous nights before, years upon years ago. High Voltage would get overcharged and Acid Storm would be left to conjure up a special brew of energy stabilizers, usually which took great deals of it since the camouflaged yellow mech had become nearly immune to its effects, even after the dosage was raised higher each and every time.

"Ten each ought to do them," Acid Storm said to himself, piling a final purple cube on one set of two. If he recalled, High Voltage was usually tipsy by fifteen and hammered by twenty. Ten was just enough to get them back home fine. Satisfied, he pressed down each pile flat, compressing the cubes together to form two giant ones. Picking one up, it caused him to wince and his knees to shake; it was quite heavy, but, he'd manage.

"You are going to need some help."

Acid Storm nearly dropped the giant cube when Sunstorm entered the room, silent and unnoticed. He must have drifted off in the memories to not have felt his presence. Sunstorm picked the second cube up with ease, propping it against his shoulder.

"You don't have to help, you know," Acid Storm assured.

"Of course I know," Sunstorm snorted. "But if my helping gets those pests leaving sooner, then I will give you all that you need." With that, he turned and ordered the door to open.

Acid Storm smirked. "Well, thanks..." He swept past the yellow mech, stepping out into the hall. Sunstorm followed, studying the back of his helm. As if he knew he was being watched, Acid Storm carefully glanced over his vacant shoulder at the other. "I know they were rude, but please don't be too bothered by it."

"It is not that," Sunstorm retorted. He moved to walk side by side with Acid Storm. "I was just thinking. How is it someone like you, someone of your lone nature and caliber, wind up in a trine with such lowly, troublesome brats like them?"

Acid Storm stared at him for a moment. Lowly, troublesome brats, huh? He laughed and it caused Sunstorm to furrow his optic ridges. "Well, it's a long story," he replied. "You were never one to listen to my long stories."

"I made an inquiry. I would like an answer."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Acid Storm trailed off, processors rebooting old memory bank files. Soon, it all came back to him, from the very first time his optics met with his former trinemates to the day he left them. "When the war broke out and Iacon was left in ruins, I recruited myself into the Decepticon army. At that time there was an official rule that Seekers were to work in teams of three. The process of locating and pairing the groups is usually long and tedious and can take deca-cycles. It's all based on matters of compatibility as well as similar attack, offense and defense modes and styles."

Sunstorm stuck up his nose. "Primus deemed me powerful enough to deliver His message on my own."

Acid Storm chose to ignore that comment. "Surprisingly," he continued, "it didn't take long for me to be assigned teammates. My powers and attack specialities were equally matched with that of Seekers High Voltage and Cumulus. My ability to generate acid rain naturally coincided with High Voltage's power to generate electricity and lightning. Cumulus was given a type of cloaking device that can create clouds, something like a smoke machine. He's also mastered sound frequencies, creating sonic booms and waves that sounded something akin to thunder when released. Thundercracker was said to take the role but turned it down to join his old friend, Skywarp in Starscream's trine." He smiled proudly; he couldn't help it. "They assigned me the task of trine leader. We were christened the Rainmakers and over time, we would rise in the ranks to become one of Shockwave's personal assault teams."

"Really?" Sunstorm chortled with disbelief. "Those two seem completely incompetent, unable to follow orders or stay in line."

"They weren't always like this," Acid Storm disagreed. He stopped to punch a code on the door, leading to the outside world. "I mean, they've always been kind of rebellious and wild, but when it came down to it-when it came to fighting, working together, they were two of the most loyal and best soldiers you could ask for. They followed my orders to the tee, rarely argued and when they did, they usually had room or reason to." He shrugged, the cube bumping against his shoulder.

"We were a perfect trine, but outside of work, well... High Voltage was always off, partying, chasing femmes and mechs all over Kaon, causing trouble that I usually had to handle and fix. Cumulus was relatively good; when he wasn't following Volt around like a lost petropuppy, he usually recharged just about anywhere at any time." Acid Storm shook his head with another mirthful laugh. "We never did find out what made him so tired all the time. We supposed it just had something to do with slow energy processors and left it at that. He tends to slip into recharge if he's not active, but he's never lagged or fallen behind in battle, either."

Sunstorm could hear the nostalgic happiness in his voice, see it in his soft red optics. "You sound a little disappointed," he noted.

"Er, well, it's not like I really miss it-working with them and all," Acid Storm disagreed quickly. He gave a half shrug. "They were a handful, but not the reason why I left Cybertron. I was tired of the war and they just so happened to be a part of it."

"If that is indeed true," Sunstorm conversed, "then why are they here? Should they not be tending to duties back on Cybertron?"

Acid Storm frowned, optics shifting away. "I don't know... Maybe they retired, too. Maybe they..." Maybe they had been discharged? Perhaps they were useless without their leader? Unable to find a new trine to work into? Maybe they didn't want to separate; maybe they got a replacement, refused to accept them? Or maybe they had simply been let go? No longer needed, no longer _wanted_? He felt something knot in his abdomen. "... Maybe they got tired of the war, too."

Sunstorm sensed the uneasiness. He looked forward. "Well, why have they not returned to their previous positions before they became soldiers? Like you were, and now currently are, a scientist. If aforementioned positions are still available," he asked. A snort escaped his nose a second later. "Perhaps so they could fool around like dirty little sinners."

"Well, I guess..." Acid Storm paused. He searched his memory banks, struggling to remember anything High Voltage and Cumulus might have mentioned about their lives before the war. Nothing came. "Truth be told, I know nothing of their pasts. We were never that close; never had any reason to open up to each other. Not to say we were completely distant, but... We never got too deep. I liked it that way."

Sunstorm just rolled the cube onto his other shoulder. "It matters not," he stated. "For they will be gone from your life soon enough. _Permanently_."

"We can ho-"

"Eeeeyeah!"

Acid Storm bumped Sunstorm aside, just in time to avoid an empty cube to the face. Both mechs dropped the ones they were holding. "Where did that come from!" Sunstorm demanded. His hands burst into flames, ready for attack.

Then, like a cold wind on a warm summer day, they heard the explosion of loud music. It came from just behind a formation of navy blue boulders. "What is that dreadful noise!" Sunstorm howled, hands to his audio receivers. "It is enough to make Primus weep!"

Acid Storm quickly ran around the moon rocks, Sunstorm following closely. The two both froze in shock and horror at what they saw on the other side.

High Voltage was perched on top of one rock nearby, swaying his hips to and fro and strumming at an invisible guitar. Cumulus laughed, sitting at the bottom of the rock with a large cube of energon in his hands. He looked about ready to pass out. Lotusrazor was dancing, almost seductively, completely absorbed by the beat playing from the radio sitting by her feet. It was the source of all that noise; specifically, repetitive, booming techno music.

But what was surprising was the fact they were not alone. There were six other mechs, all Seekers, around the party formation. A pink and red Seeker, sitting on another rock like a regal king surveying his land; beside him, a dirty brown and green Seeker, babbling on and on about shit the pink and red Seeker wasn't listening to. Adjacent of him was a pure white Seeker, playing at some strange instrument, though its rhythm was drowned by the radio's. Beside him was a conehead Seeker, an ugly shade of brown, enjoying a bolt. Rounding up the party was a wingless, older looking mech, cane tapped to the ground, head nodding with the banjo and a silver, gold and red Seeker, laughing and clapping his hands like a drunk moron.

Even worse was all the cubes of energon littering the area, most of them drained. Sunstorm counted fifty so far. But Acid Storm was the one to react first. "What the slag is this!" he snarled like thunder as he stomped forward into the festivities.

The strangers all cast him surprised looks, the white mech ceasing his playing. High Voltage and Lotusrazor kept jamming away. "Oh, welcome back, Ass!" Volt laughed, swiveling his hips. "We gots tired of waitan fer ya an' so me an' Cum 'ere invited sum frens!" He swept one camo hand over the crowd. "Valentinor, da red and pink sozeeopath; Pinetree da green and brown; Whitecracker da white, duh; Crone da old bougy without da wings; phallic head Shitpiece an' Boltsilver, da goody-two-shoes! Not dare real designations, but they'll do!"

"_War veteran_," Crone spat, pointing at the younger Seeker with his cane. "I may be old, but I still know how to party."

"An' dat's all dat matters!" Volt cackled.

Shitpiece narrowed his optics. "My head ain't phallic..."

"I'unno, makes me want to ride it," Cumulus sniggered and so did the others.

"I'm no sociopath," Valentinor insisted, his voice calm. He suddenly crushed the cube in his pink hand. "I will just kill a mech for no reason if I so desire."

"I don't _care_ who they are!" Acid Storm shouted. "How the slag did they get here without activating my security system!"

High Voltage grinned sheepishly. "Eh, yeah, wellssss," he tittered, "I kinda short circuited da external harddrive, so yeah..."

Acid Storm's jaw dropped. "What!"

Cumulus rose his cube to him. "But we're glad you could join us. We didn't think you'd come."

"Yeah!" Volt cheered. "Y'got 'ere jus' in time ta see me purrform sum spezzul Earse song called 'Money fer Nothin' on my gee-tar." He pelvic thrust, once again fingers twanging invisible cords.

Sunstorm took the reigns. "This is inconceivable!" he blanched, too disgusted for proper wording. His body was starting to spit fire. "How _dare_ you bring your Primus forsaken companions and throw some sinful ritual on our moon!"

Cumulus shrugged, politely turning down the radio. "We didn't know you guys claimed this place as your own."

"'S'free moon, maaaan," Pinetree said, about to fall backwards.

Acid Storm placed his hands on Sunstorm's shoulders. Luckily, the heat had no effect on him. "Let me take care of this," he grumbled. Sunstorm just stood there, seething, heaving. The green mech faced the group again. "You apparently got your energon. Now you should be refueled. So leave."

Cumulus blinked sleepily. "But we just started..." he whined.

High Voltage jumped down from his rock. "Eh, he don't mean it," he assured, swishing a hand. He grinned back at the flustered former Rainmaker. "We ain't causin' you no harm. We ain't partyin' on yer territory. I mean, dis place is pretty far from yer lover's nest."

"'Lover's nest'?" Sunstorm echoed. He started making his way to the yellow camouflaged mech, leaving behind footprints of fire. "You disrespectful little-!" Acid Storm quickly lunged forward, grabbing the infuriated Seeker by the wings; he pulled him back just before his hands could wring High Voltage's throat. "Let me go!" he barked. "I wish to send them to Primus to deal with personally!"

"That thur Seeker is crazier than an outhouse petro-rabbit, ya'll," Whitecracker muttered. Shitpiece was quick to nod in agreement. Boltsilver, terrified, had decided it was best to leave and snuck off unnoticed.

Sunstorm snapped his furious, blazing glare at the white mech. "I will show you wrath in its purest form, heathen," he rumbled, holding up a ball of fire. Whitecracker rose his banjo in defense.

"'Ey 'ey 'ey!" Volt quickly intervened. He rushed forward, standing between them. Arms spread, he laughed, "C'mooon, like I said, we ain't botherin' ya none. Y'can always leave. We ain't causin' no real harm. We jus' came to party, s'all!"

"Conveniently on the very moon where I am currently living," Acid Storm spat. "You could always throw your parties elsewhere. Why did you choose to come here?"

Cumulus rose his cube. "We were hoping you'd join, of course. Like we said, we missed ya, commander," he chuckled and sipped his energon.

"Ben-go, Cum!" Volt gave his old friend a wink. A second later, he had his arms thrown around Acid Storm and Sunstorm's shoulders, pulling them closer together. "Now are ya fems gonna chicken out an' go t'bed like some old biddies or join da party?"

"I heard that!" Crone snapped, shaking his cane at him. "Little punk, annoying whippersnapper, can't even brew good energon, not like the old orns..." he muttered under his breath, chugging his cube.

High Voltage went to laugh before he threw himself off Sunstorm with a loud, painful yelp. Pinetree squealed like a little girl and ran off mindlessly. Volt fell on his rear, wide eyed and jaw gaping at the burnt metal along his arm. He looked back up at the yellow mech in horror, as his skin radiated yellow wisps of power. "I thought I told you not to touch him!" Acid Storm scowled, grabbing Volt's wing and forcing him to stand. "You better let me take a look at that..."

"No! It is a branding!" Sunstorm hissed like a snake. His optics flickered. "I have marked him as the blasphemer that he is!"

Volt blinked. He lowered his head to Acid Storm as the mech studied his burns. "'Ssssssy-kooooo," he whispered. But there was that smarmy grin again. "A sezzy one, though."

Sunstorm's digits twitched, a raspy hiss escaping his throat as his optics rolled upward. His body shook with pure rage that manifested itself into more solar flares. "Woo, doggy!" Whitecracker gasped. He stood, hugging his banjo. "I ain't gonna stay an' watch him go into super nova!" With that, he transformed into his white tetrajet mode, taking flight with his banjo attached to where a null ray should be.

"Pansy," Valentinor snorted and crushed another empty cube.

High Voltage slowly stumbled away from Sunstorm, hands raised in harmless innocence. "'E-'ey, S-Sunny-er-Sunstorm buddy ole pal, n-no need to get yer circuits fried." His smirk was crooked, nervous. "It wuz all fer shits an' giggles, man."

"Your 'shits and giggles' will be the death of you!" Sunstorm roared, setting fire to the boulder Valentinor was sitting on. Still, the pink and red Seeker remained seated, even as the flames rose closer and closer.

High Voltage quickly scampered back. Cumulus, who had actually drifted off, rose suddenly, quickly stepping in front of the yellow camouflaged mech. "Don't get carried away now..."

"No one is going to kill anyone here!" Acid Storm interrupted, throwing up his arms. "Sunstorm, stop it! I know they're annoying, but they're not worth you getting so upset!"

Sunstorm continued to shiver, but the flames decreased. "I will make them wish Primus never brought them online..." he growled.

"Yeah, I know," Acid Storm sighed. He placed a hand to his bondmate's shoulder when the heat and fire diminshed just enough for him to withstand. "Let's just... go back to base." He carefully turned Sunstorm around, glaring at the other Rainmakers over his wing. "Leave. I'm not going to keep defending you like this."

"But we just-"

"_Go_."

"But we're having-"

"_Now_."

High Voltage pursed his lips together. He finally stepped out from behind Cumulus. "I know what Sunny needs," he said, his wings hiking with his returning grin. Sunstorm shot him a dark, terrible look, but it did not stop the yellow camouflaged mech. "He jus' needs t'break outta dat prude-ish shella his!" He snapped his fingers, turning over to Lotusrazor. "'Ey, Lodus! I think ya know what ta do!"

"Wha? No, I dun," Lotusrazor replied, her optics pink. She was obviously wasted.

"It's too bad you couldn't bring your trinemates," Cumulus snickered. "Whenever you were this overcharged, you three fems would end up making out for cycles."

Lotusrazor snorted, wobbling a little on her feet. "W-Well, I dinnit wanna bring 'em. They're only good fer fightin' anyway. Lousy kissers..."

"Not from wha' we abserved," High Voltage chortled, wiggling his optic ridges.

"Whatever you're thinking," Acid Storm said, clearing his vocalizer loudly, "don't. It won't work. You'll only make him angrier."

".

.." Sunstorm groaned like a zombie, occasionally flaring up then dying down again.

"'Eeeeeyyyy!" Lotusrazor hiccupped, offended. Her pretty faceplates contorted into an ugly stare of disapproval. "No one says that about my lap dances!" she shouted, jerking a thumb to her chest.

Acid Storm blinked five times in a row. "Wait, wh-"

However, before he knew it, Lotusrazor had him shoved to the ground. It happened all too fast. Perhaps speed was her special ability because he could barely catch up with her movements. The same was for Sunstorm, who found himself pinned to the boulder next to the one still burning (with Valentinor still perched on its top, glaring away as he was engulfed in flames.) Lotusrazor placed a hand delicately to the warm mech's chest and her leer was so devious and beautiful, it even made Sunstorm tingle.

"I'll knock you down a peg, big boy," the female Seeker purred. Her thin, spiked glossa ran over her luscious purple lips as she pushed the gaping, strangely captivated Sunstorm down to a sit. He looked up at her large purple bust, even more entranced.

"Stop!" Acid Storm gasped. Crone slapped him upside his knees with his cane when he attempted to "save" his bondmate.

"Grandpa here ain't seen action in a while," Crone snickered with a wicked gleam in his optics, "lemme enjoy this."

"Fraggin' perv," High Voltage sneered.

Lotusrazor plopped her tight ass in Sunstorm's lap. "Ooo, you're waaarm," she giggled, wiggling those hourglass purple hips. Her wings fluttered like a butterfly's as her long, slim arms wrapped themselves around the speechless Sunstorm's neck. She drew closer, her chestplates grinding against his fuselage. "Mmm, you're gonna like this, sweetie." And with that, Lotusrazor began grinding her bottom into Sunstorm's lap, stomach rolling against his, her hips continuing to wag and writhe. She groaned loudly, truly a beauty to behold as she practically dry humped him.

Acid Storm tried to free his arm from Shitpiece's grasp. "You don't know what you're doing! Don't know what you're handling!" he warned. "Sunstorm is-!"

Lotusrazor felt like she was going to overload before-

"Primus guide me through the dark times..."

The femme shrieked, drawing back a hand. She watched in horror as her fingers melted away. As she went to get up, she found her hips and legs had melted just enough to keep her from standing. "What's going on!" she cried. "Let me go!"

"... For I know there shalt be evil, temptations beyond our moral control..."

"Help me!" Lotusrazor sobbed, her legs having puddled into liquid. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"... And though my faith in You is strong, I know without Your help I may fall to such darkness..."

Shitpiece's shock subsided his strength, letting Acid Storm break free. "Sunstorm, no, stop!" the green mech shouted. No one else could muster a single word; they were frozen with awe and terror.

"It hurts!" Lotusrazor screamed, flailing her melting arms. Her entire bottom half was nothing but a pool of purple, wings now dripping nubs. "_By Primus it hurts_!"

Sunstorm's chanting cut to silence. His optics widened. "You took... Primus's holy name... in vain..." he whispered, optics growing wider and wider. Then, in the blink of an eye, Sunstorm squeezed Lotusrazor's arms, holding her down as his entire body exploded in yellow flames. Lotusrazor's cries were so loud and painful, it gave Crone a spark attack, sending him toppling to the ground, sputtering and grunting and going into a seizure.

"You must be punished!" Sunstorm snarled and Lotsurazor's entire chassis turned into a black crisp, save her optics, which shattered from the heat.

"No, Sunstorm!" Acid Storm exclaimed. Sunstorm's powers were too immense, too strong for even him to get near. He was forced to linger nearby, shielding himself from the waves of heat. "Please, don't!"

Sunstorm ignored him. "To the Pit with you, harlot!" he roared and as soon as he let the femme's arms go, the rest of her burning, boiling body plopped to the ground in a large pool of purple liquid.

Valentinor, who was about to melt himself, decided that was the last straw, even for him. "Mm, I'm going to go now," he said before bolting into the sky, a flaming pink, red and orange tetrajet.

"W-Wait for us!" Shitpiece sobbed. He threw the vomiting, writhing old mech over his shoulders, taking off with a sputter of his thrusters.

Acid Storm's hands fell to the sides of his helm. "Nooo..." he moaned, bowing forward. "Sunstorm, you didn't need to do that..."

"It had to be done. No matter how much she would, could have repented, she had disgraced Primus for much too long to earn His apology and acceptance again," Sunstorm grunted. He stood, scowling as he wiped carelessly the goo from off his legs.

Acid Storm fell to a sit. "Sunstorm, really now, you just..." he sighed. "You really need to learn to control your temper."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"Aaaahhh, maaaaan!"

Nearly forgetting they were there, High Voltage came stumbling forward. "What was _dat_!" he whined, throwing his arms at what was left of Lotusrazor. "You don' gone an' melted the sexy chick! An' she dinnit give me my lap dans yet!"

"I will do the same to you if you do not watch your glossa," Sunstorm spat. He shook his legs off like a cat wet, just as fussy as one. "Now all that remains are you two. You should leave before you suffer the same fate."

High Voltage wibbled. "Yer sucha buzz kill..." And then, like that, he was leering once more. "Still cute, dough."

Sunstorm hiccupped more fire. "You-!"

"Go, go, go!" Acid Storm raved, running at Volt. Volt stumbled back, nearly knocked over. "Get! I'm not going to put up with another death!" He glanced over at Cumulus- "_What_!" he gaped. "Is he in _stasis_!"

High Voltage gazed back at their companion. Sure enough, Cumulus had fallen against a boulder, fast asleep. "Ah, shiiii'-only gotten warse over time, see," Volt sighed, slapping a hand to his face. He grabbed Cumulus's wings, giving them a violent shake. "Wake up, ya lazy fragger! We's in trouble! We've been given da boot!" he cried, giving the blue camouflaged mech's head a strike for good measure.

"Hnnk!" Cumulus grunted, optics whirring back online. "W-What?" he croaked. "Why?"

Volt pointed sharply at the purple puddle. "Sunny dare sorta turned Lodus into lavender piss!" he spat. "C'mon, y'dinnit recharge through _dat_...!"

"Hmm..." Cumulus scratched at his helm. He smiled bashfully. "I forget."

Acid Storm, Sunstorm and High Voltage bit into their bottom lips. They each made one simple noise in unison: "Fffffffffff."

Finally, with a disappointed sigh, High Voltage rose his hands in surrender. "Awright, awright, we'll leave ya," he muttered sadly. Sunstorm smiled approvingly. "All we wanted ta do was hang wit' our commander, like da old times..." His optics lowered to the ground, Cumulus mimicking's his slouching posture.

Acid Storm frowned. "I'm sorry, but..." He cupped each of their shoulders. "Those orns are over. They're in the past. It's time we moved on. You mechs... should find yourselves a nice place. Settle down. You're all still young, yes, but you've had your fun. I think it's time you each try to find yourselves more stable lifestyles."

"I guess so..." Cumulus mumbled, wings drooping.

"Well, watev'," High Voltage said and straightened. "We're gonna miss ya, commander." With that, he swung in for a hug, much to Acid Storm's surprise and discomfort. Though he would usually push away, he would allow it this time. It'd be the very last anyway. Slowly, mechanically, he rose his hands and lightly hugged the yellow mech back. High Voltage squeezed him tightly, looking up at Sunstorm staring haughtily at them. He gave him a wink, causing Sunstorm to jump and hiss. Volt stood back, letting Cumulus give Acid Storm a quick, more relaxed hug. "We'll be on our way, den."

Cumulus and High Voltage walked over to Lotusrazor's remains, gathering what they could into a spare cube. "We'll take her too. Give 'er a proper barrel," High Voltage explained. They eventually gave up when they couldn't pick up most of the still hot goo. The yellow camouflaged mech looked to Sunstorm again. "Nice meetin' y'too, sugar thrusters."

"_Be gone_!"

"'Eesh. Good luck wit dat, Ass."

With that, High Voltage transformed into his jet mode, wearily taking off. Cumulus tucked Lotusrazor Cube into a spare compartment before saluting properly to Acid Storm, just like old times. Acid Storm weakly saluted back. Cumulus transformed and was gone a second later.

Acid Storm groaned, massaging his head. "Thank Primus..."

"Do not take His name in vain!" Sunstorm spat.

"Oh, will you drop that for right now?" Acid Storm grumbled, optics squinting. He started on his way home, feet dragging. "It's been a long, long orn, and it's not even over yet..."

Little did he know, the day wasn't the only thing that wasn't over just yet.

T/B/C


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Alpha Kappa Eta: Brotherhood of the Rainmakers  
**Rated**: R  
- _Chapter rating_: R  
**Warnings**: General gayness, profanity.  
- _Chapter warnings_: Profanity, mild violence, sexuality

________________________

Upon returning back to base, Sunstorm's flustered attitude sunk away, replaced by newfound easiness and relaxation. As if a horrible storm had just moved on, and now the sun was shining its brightest in the clean skies. He went about his business as before, returning to his good book he had been, for the nth time, reading before he was so rudely interrupted. It was as if Sunstorm had been in a good mood all day and certainly hadn't melted a femme Seeker into goo.

Acid Storm, however, was still not relieved. Cumulus and High Voltage were gone; would he see them again? He didn't know, but prospects of future rendezvous wouldn't keep him up at night. His anxiety also had nothing to do with Sunstorm's crime of murder; he was once a soldier, a Decepticon, taking lives happened on a daily basis. No, somewhere deep in Acid Storm's spark, he felt something was lingering. Something was just simply still _there_. A nagging chewing sensation on his processors and the acid still coursed through his circuitry though it should have returned back to its tanks; his weaponry core was still online as well.

_It's my chassis, sensing their presence_, Acid Storm thought to himself. His systems had adapted and connected the trine with battle, thus explaining why his weaponry core and acid pumps onlined. His body had always been in this mode when he was with High Voltage and Cumulus, during the days when he was a warrior, always needing to be on guard.

However, High Voltage and Cumulus were _gone_. There was no need for him to be in battle mode.

Right?

Not wanting Sunstorm to pick up on his distress, Acid Storm wandered off to one of his labs across the base. "To do science," was his thoughtless answer. Sunstorm just shook his head, said something about "blasphemy" and went back to reading his book. Acid Storm spent a good ten minutes pacing up and down one rather long corridor decorated with the skulls, bones and appendages of his research trophies. Rather morbid, but he considered them as badges of success.

Once his pedes got tired of the constant back and forth, back and forth, forth and back, Acid Storm retired to a random room, one where he kept his assortment of precious chemicals and compounds. He stood at the closed doors for a moment, looking to the ground, scratching at his helm, trying so hard to piece together the source and reasons of his relenting anxiety. "I need to distract my processors." Yes, perhaps if he did something else, something more demanding of his attention, his chassis would eventually settle back down.

Acid Storm went about the task of sorting through the various bottles, tubes and cubes of chemicals, dusting them off, re-labeling, testing the older ones he couldn't quite remember or had yet to name. This went on for a while, but soon he began to notice he was mixing up labels, broke a cube carelessly all over his hands (luckily the chemical inside it was harmless) and spilled some rather ugly sludge brown liquid over his work desk.

"I can't focus," Acid Storm cursed, angrily washing off his hands. Listening to the nequil as it poured into the sink, he stared at his drenched hands. The chemical had stained some of his digits in a dark pink; it'd fade in a few hours. But it only reminded him of a memory long ago, when he was first joined with the Rainmakers.

_"Vector Sigma."_

_"Hnnn, it's not_ that_ bad."_

_Acid Storm just scowled, forcing Cumulus to sit on the medical table. "You're lucky you were awake when it happened," he scowled. He scanned the large slice along Cumulus's hip, oozing purple energon and oil. "The Autobot got you bad, but luckily, he didn't damage any vital circuitry."_

_High Voltage leaned forward, wings perked with the corners of his smug grin. "Yeah, an' it woulda been warse if I hadn't been dare ta knock dat Autobot down bafore he coulda cut ya clean in half," he sneered._

_Cumulus chuckled. He looked to Acid Storm, cleaning away the energon. "Yeah, but you would have lost a wing if Ass here hadn't shown up and taken the Autobot out for good," he stated. High Voltage just rolled his optics._

_"I told you not to call me that," Acid Storm said, wiping the pink-purple blood from his hands. He readied his equipment on the platter behind him._

_High Voltage hopped up on the table beside Cumulus, carelessly nudging him over a few inches. "But 'ey! If it t'weren't fer us, ya wouldnit have been able ta take down dat 'Bot's back-up team." He puffed out his chest. "I got in mosta da hits, by da way."_

_"I could say the same," Acid Storm snorted. He switched on his welder, carefully pressing it to the side of Cumulus's wound. The blue camouflaged Seeker gave a little wriggle and grunt, but otherwise grinned and bore it._

_"We did our best work together. How about that?" Cumulus offered, wincing._

_High Voltage agreed with a nod. "That'dull teach dem Autobutts fer tryin' ta challenge da might of da--" He stood with a flash, cutting a hand aside. It was followed with a bolt of lightning, an electric, sparking ray of yellow and white. "Rainmakers!" he finished with a cackle._

_Cumulus snickered. "Dude, that was_ so_ lame."_

_"Aaahh, shuddup."_

_"Both of you shut up and let me concentrate."_

_"Boooo."_

Acid Storm shut his optics, bowing his head against one of his stained hands. He'd be lying if he said he hated those old times completely...

"Hnn."

The green mech left the room abruptly. No, this wasn't helping him calm down. What else--ah! High Voltage had damaged the security system. What a perfect thing to occupy him for a few hours.

"I'm going out to fix the external camera map," he told Sunstorm, leaving before the other Seeker could reply.

A brisk flight back to the scene of the crime, first. There was a camera located there. When he arrived, he saw some of Lotusrazor's remains had dried up. The radio had gone missing; High Voltage and Cumulus had abandoned it when they left, however... Come to think of it, Acid Storm checked for the two giant energon cubes he had brought, both he and his partner having completely forgotten about them. Optic ridges raised in confusion, those two cubes were missing too.

Could High Voltage and Cumulus come back to retrieve them? Quite possibly.

Ah, well. They had plenty of energon anyway.

So off to work Acid Storm went. A few yards away from where there had once been a party and a death, he found camera 19--screen busted, circuits fried. This would take him longer than he expected. But as long as that acid was still flushing through his system... Acid Storm removed a set of tools from an arm compartment, sitting before the camera and began his work.

However.

Ten minutes in and suddenly, the camera released a small beep and swiveled around. Acid Storm blinked; the camera was picking up a breach in security. Looking around, there wasn't anyone or anything in sight. Yet the camera was furiously beeping and blinking away at a certain direction. Perhaps it was a malfunction. Acid Storm went to shut it off before Sunstorm's voice broke out on his private comm link.

_Your security system is picking up more activity. However, source remains too weak to be identifiable. I would say they were those slagging miscreants, but it would register them as Cybertronian._

Acid Storm stared at the camera for a moment, then at the direction it was glaring. _Is the security breach coming from sector 7?_

There was a moment of silence.

_That is correct. How did you know?_

_One of sector 7's camera's picked up a signal nearby. I'll go and investigate._

_If you need back-up, you may request my help._

_Well, thanks._

The conversation ended with that. Acid Storm stood, cautiously making his way to the source of the camera's signal. He had marked and registered most every animal and life force into his security system. Though there was still a portion of the moon he had not yet researched, Nequil was mostly void of life beyond plants and insect-like creatures. And it couldn't be High Voltage and Cumulus, otherwise "Cybertronian" would have appeared on the screen.

How could a signal be so muffled as not to--

That's when he stopped. A few feet ahead, he was faced with a small cave. Barely there, but it was wide and just big enough for someone his size to squeeze through. He recognized it instantly as one of Sunstorm's entrances to his underground garden. It was small a few deca-cycles ago until the yellow Seeker expanded it, making it easier and quicker to get to his garden without having to fly across the moon for the original access cave.

There were no large animals on Nequil. The largest ranged about two feet high and three feet long; an ugly three eyed beast akin to a hog. It wouldn't have set off alarms, as it was registered as harmless. The owners of the energy signatures either had to be very big or something foreign. Either way, it wasn't really looking up for Acid Storm.

Yet as a scientist, this could possibly be fresh meat. The prospect of discovering a new and extremely elusive Nequil inhabitant made him a lot more comfortable and bordering on excitement. Still, he had to be careful, just in case. His weaponry core was online, as if waiting for this, as he slowly crawled down the hole. It was approximately sixty-two feet down, his wings cramped at the lack of space in the tunnel.

Using hooks ejected from his wrists, he climbed down, farther and farther. It wasn't until he was within ten feet did he hear a strange melody. It was soft as a whisper, but it had a beat and there were words, though not audible enough for him to translate. Still, this seemed much too unusual and as he got closer, dread filled his chassis when he realized it was _music_ playing.

Acid Storm's retracted his grappling hooks, falling through the rest of the tunnel, out of the hole and landing with a loud 'clang' on the ground. He was afraid to look up, now that the music was loud, but he did and he honestly wished he really hadn't.

Though the garden was vast, this sector was damn near destroyed. Half of it was trampled, all the pretty flowers crushed and torn to pieces. Chunks of dirt were scattered everywhere, as if kicked around. The vines stretched across the far cave walls were burnt near to crisps. And only a yard or two away were High Voltage and Cumulus, cackling away as they sipped their energon Acid Storm had brought them and grooved to the beat of the radio's music.

Acid Storm's body shivered. Rage rendered him speechless. Upon closer inspection, he saw the two were playing a game. They had laid out two separate triangular formations of cubes, each filled with different amounts of energon. On one side was High Voltage, across him Cumulus. They didn't seem to have noticed their former commander and High Voltage flipped a small stone forward. It hit the rim of one cube, only to bounce off.

"Slaggit!" High Voltage cursed.

"Penance!" Cumulus laughed. He shoved forward a smaller cube; it was clearly mixed with energon and dirt. High Voltage grumbled as he reluctantly took it, hands shaking as he placed it to his lip components. "Chug chug chug chug!" Cumulus chanted, pumping a fist. Optics squinting tightly shut, Volt downed the entire cube in a second. As soon as it hit his sensors, he dropped it, jerked forward and hacked, a little of the dirtied energon dribbling down his chin.

"Oh, grooooss."

"S-Shut up," High Voltage coughed, hand wiping off the puke. "'S' yer turn, fragger."

Cumulus took the pebble Volt threw, throwing it up and catching it again. "Make daddy happy," he chuckled before pitching the rock forward. It landed on the rim of a cube and just as it appeared to be falling to the ground, it made a sudden tip over and into the near full glass. Cumulus threw up his arms in a tired cheer, Volt smacking down a hand on a patch of crushed nequilians.

"Y-Y'cheated! M-Man, y'cheated!" he whined.

"No, I'm just good at this game," Cumulus chortled. He took the giant cube, the fullest amongst both groups, and chugged it with a gleeful smile.

"What. Are. You. _Doing_!?"

Cumulus jumped, spitting up a torrent of energon. It all managed to streak across High Voltage's face and torso, causing him to tumble back. "Aw, man man man!" the yellow camouflaged mech cried, jumping back and forth on his feet. "Lookit! Lookit! Ya moran!" He ran at the calmly sniggering mech, throwing his fists at him.

"Commander's here," Cumulus said and all at once High Voltage stopped, quickly looking behind him.

Acid Storm stood there, ready to burst. His shaking chassis and blazing optics were the warning signs. "Oh, heya, commander," Volt tittered, giving a salute.

Acid Storm flew forward, grabbing his two ex-soldier's heads and bashing them together. High Voltage let out a whine while it only succeeded in waking up Cumulus as he began drifting off. "What are you two idjits doing here!?" he demanded furiously. "I told you to leave! Why are you-- Do you have any idea where you are!?" He threw his hands down at the dead flowers. "This is Sunstorm's private garden! You thank your lucky fragging stars I didn't bring him with me!"

The two Seekers formed a line, as if back in their days of war. "Ehh, we're sorry," High Voltage mumbled, rubbing his sore helm. "We dinnit know!"

Cumulus made a sloppy grin. "Heh heh, yeah, sorry."

"Get out!" Acid Storm snarled. He gave them each a push to the cave. "Go! Leave! And don't come back! You've worn out your welcome!"

"Boss, yer too cruuuel!" High Voltage cried. "When Screamer comes ta get ya, he ain't gonna like you bein' so mean!"

"I don't ca--wait, what?"

Cumulus stepped aside before he could get another push. "Just wait. Let me get something," he said. The others watched him return to the cubes, retrieving something like a bolt High Voltage liked to chew on. However, it was not made of metal; rather, it was rolled up in nequilian leaves, its bud releasing a single line of smoke. He placed it in his mouth and took a giant inhale. "Oh, woooow," he giggled, head dropping back as his optics rolled to the stone ceiling.

It took a moment for Acid Storm to figure out just what he was smoking. But then, remembering past incidents with other familiar objects, as well as properties of certain nequilian flowers-- "Are you _deadclocked_!?" he screeched, about ready to rip out chunks of his own head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Cumulus insisted, before stumbling forward, "... yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I am."

Acid Storm nearly fell over. "Ooooh, Primus...!"

High Voltage slapped his hands to his cheeks. "Oh, oh, oh! Y'said Primuseses name in vaaain!" he squeaked, doing his best impression of Sunstorm.

"Be quiet!" Acid Storm spat. He marched up to Cumulus, plucked the joint from his lips and crushed it under his thruster. Cumulus groaned but did nothing more, gaze tired and sad. "You know you can't fly when you're clocked!" He growled, wings twitching angrily. "I can't let you leave, not in this condition!"

High Voltage's optics glimmered. "Y'mean we can stay a while longa?"

Acid Storm whirled around, pointing a finger at him. "Only until the high wears off!" he snapped sternly. Volt just nodded, grinning like a cat who got into the cream. The green mech placed a hand to his forehead, moaning in distress. "Sunstorm is not going to like this. Not you staying, and _definitely_ not what you've done to his garden..."

"Well, if ya can, uh, do us a-favah..." Volt cleared his vocalizer. He laced an arm around Acid Storm's neck and shoulder vents. "... Dun, uh, don't tell him a'bowt all... dis... until we is gone. Okay?" he tittered.

"Oh, leave me to take the brunt of his rage, I see how it is," Acid Storm scowled. He removed the yellow camouflaged mech's arm. "Just like old times."

Volt swooned. "Yeah, I miss 'em, too~"

"That's not what--Cumulus? Cumulus, are you recharging!?"

"..."

"I tink dat was a 'yessur.'"

Before Acid Storm could scream out Cumulus's audio receivers, the blue Seeker said, "No, I'm not recharging. I was just thinking. Thinking about the origin of the universe and how it may apply to both your beliefs and your bondmate, Sunstorm's faith. We can consider that perhaps a cosmic explosion of some sort released a variety of components not unlike our own that went to form together and create an omnipotent, irradiated figure--Primus, we shall say. Using the powers bestowed upon him by this nuclear universal explosion, one of many to occur through the stretch of galaxies, he created more planets and gave them life, each with a different structure varying upon the many components of his design. Overall, we could say only a portion of him was what we'd later dub 'Cybertronian.' Even, what created the universe that created Primus? What lies beyond all these planets, all these vast fields of space, beyond things we've yet to see or categorize--If we travel and survive to the ends of all universes, will we be greeted with an answer? Perhaps nothing but a white abyss? And even then, what would that white abyss be? Endless? Sentient? A drone used for mass production of universes; a simple tool like, say, a laser scalpel in a factory on a planet of beings super powerful, hyper intelligent?"

Acid Storm and High Voltage stared at Cumulus for a whole minute. Acid Storm's optics were narrowed, lips pursed into a flat line. High Voltage's head tilted back, corner of his top lip arched upwards, optics narrowed as he glared, baffled as all Hell. He then leaned forward, grabbing at his head. "Nnnn ou," he whimpered.

"You... Cumulus..." Acid Storm croaked. He slowly moved forward, gently taking his comrade by a shoulder.

Cumulus grinned. "I'm hungry."

"Yes. I will give you some oil cookies when we get back to base. Just... just do not speak anymore. And follow me."

"Ooo! I love oil cookies!"

________________________

Sunstorm was not happy. Not happy in the least.

Things had just began cooling down. He had forgotten about those bumbling buffoons and killing that slutty Seeker, forgot about it all. The tea he had made shortly beforehand had gotten cold while he was out, so he settled for brewing himself a new pot. Sitting back down to read the Book of Primus made him much more relaxed. There was nothing like Primus's great tales of wonder and a hot glass of energon and nequilian herb tea to make his spark happy.

At first when the security alarm went off again, Sunstorm was about ready to flip over something, believing it instantly to be those cretins returning for more (my, what masochists.) He was relieved when he saw the energy blips on the screen were unidentifiable. Thus, they could not be High Voltage and Cumulus, who were obviously registered as Cybertronian. So he let Acid Storm in on the news, offered help if need be then returned to his blissful land of simple pleasures.

Only fifteen minutes later, it came crashing down. With the arrival of two black storm clouds on a warm sunny day. Acid Storm brought back High Voltage and Cumulus. He explained his reasons why, something along the lines of Cumulus being too "deadclocked to operate," though Sunstorm didn't hear half of it, exploding left and right with fury and curses that he'd have to do much repenting for later that night. It took some while settling him down but eventually Acid Storm agreed on keeping the two Rainmakers locked away clear across the base and far from Sunstorm's murderous grasp.

Bitching at Acid Storm afterwards eventually faded and though he was still angry, at least he wasn't about to break one or twenty things. Acid Storm left the room before he could finish his tirades, however, seeking shelter in a distant lab to tie up some loose ends on a previous experiment. He kept a good optic on the security camera situated in High Voltage and Cumulus's room. Volt was busy watching a holo-cinema Acid Storm had laying around, while Cumulus stretched out on a berth and slept off the effects of the nequilian's hallucagens.

Half an hour in, so far so good. Cumulus was deep in stasis and High Voltage seemed completely absorbed by the film. For a good ten minutes he had his jaw slightly hung open, crouched forward, arms in his lap and looking like some rag doll. Eventually he snapped out of his mindless drove and sat back on his elbows, and it was around 32 minutes when Acid Storm went to get some equipment, leaving the room and camera and 33 minutes when High Voltage started showing tall tale signs of boredom and anxiety.

It started out with a heaving sigh of his vents. Then a rapping of his fingers on the berth. Following was the twitching of his foot cocked over his other knee. Then, all at once, the sighing, tapping and twitching came together and his wings sealed it with light flutters. High Voltage gazed up at the camera, not knowing if he was still being monitored or not.

"I'm bored," the yellow camouflaged mech scowled. He rolled over on his stomach, careful on his cockpit and angrily poked at Cumulus nearby. "Wake up, Quint-face, y'don't need ta recharge it all off." Cumulus stirred once, grunted twice, then went still again. "C'moooon," Volt whined, now shaking a shoulder and nudging his thruster heel against Cumulus's rear. Still, the blue camouflaged Seeker stayed quiet and non-reactive.

With a disappointed sigh, High Voltage stood with a jolt, pacing around the berth. "Heya, Ass," he said to the camera, walking up to its corner. "Can I come out? I feel lika sparklin' 'ere. Ain't fair. I ain't clocked. Lemme hang wit you while da big lug's rechargin'." He stepped back, waiting for some sort of response. When half a minute passed and he got nothing, Volt tried again. "C'mon, at lease gimme an ansar."

Nothing. High Voltage blinked, baffled by the silence. He took flight then, until his face was practically squished against the camera lens. "Hellooooo? Ba weep gran-na ni ni bong in dare?" One giant red optic took up the screen before it was filled with High Voltage's mouth. "Are ya ignorin' me? Are ya pissed er sumthin'? Tell me! Don't leave me hangin', brah!" He pulled back, cupping the camera in his hands and making that puppy dog face he knew Acid Storm could never ignore.

But apparently, in High Voltage's mind, he did. Still he was unaware Acid Storm was off doing other things. Finally, fed up, High Voltage landed back on the ground. "Fine! If you ain't gonna play fair, ain't I either!" he snorted, hands on his hips. He waited, see if that got a response but it remained the same. "I'm leavin' da room now," he informed, waving to the camera and heading for the door. Again he waited and again there was no reply and thus Volt quietly, slowly slipped out of the room.

________________________

High Voltage never did like the smell of Acid Storm's laboratories.

So sterile and so clean, the smell it emitted stung High Voltage's sensors. There was not a blemish to be seen; everything was organized, boringly bare, terribly quiet and worst of all, much too serious. He wasn't used to places like this. High Voltage liked the smell of hard energon lingering in the air with thick layers of oil and smoke and laughter and groans for more.

Cumulus didn't mind hanging out in Acid Storm's labs; he liked club scenes, too, but always preferred to stick to that smokey corner with a couple good friends. Beachcomber had been one of those aforementioned friends; it devastated the Hell out of Cumulus when the hippie went on to become an Autobot. He spent his time mourning the loss of a great friendship by sleeping some more.

It had been a while since High Voltage had been in a place like this. So professional and bland and high strung. At least at Shockwave's, there was more things and activities going on. Not that he missed that old cankerous mech. As soon as Acid Storm left, Shockwave transferred the remaining two Rainmakers off to be useful somewhere else. "Logically," that old coot had said, they were their most useful and powerful when in a trine. Now that their leader was gone and they were incompatible with the remaining Seekers on Cybertron, Shockwave saw them as hindrances and pushed them off on a back water part of the planet where the two hardly saw action besides their hick-ish officers fighting over the most stupid of things.

From those cold laboratories in Shockwave's personal tower to the hot, treacherous land of nothing and moronic psychos, all the way back to the start.

The smell of sterile bleach and ennui.

High Voltage had found himself deep in the belly of the base. _I ain't got no clue where I'm goin',_ he thought to himself. Adventures were fun, but not in places like these. Still, science stuff--that sometimes involved weird shit, right? Maybe he'd stumble upon the room where Acid Storm kept all the pickled heads. Now that would be an interesting find.

So with new determination, High Voltage wandered in deeper until-- The yellow camouflaged mech stopped. Turning up his head, his sensors picked up a sickeningly sweet, but still rather delicious smell. Following the scent with hopes of finding something to snack on, Volt wound up inside what he figured was the kitchen unit. Sure enough, his optics found a kettle bubbling hot on a stove.

"Whadda we have 'ere?" he purred, tongue out and fingers clicking together with hungry curiosity. He snuck up to the stove, examined the kettle like a foreign object before carefully opening the top. Taking a deep whiff, all his sensors soared with delight. It smelt so good! But-- "Acid Storm don't drink sweet stuff." He had offered plenty of sweet, sugary things to his trinemate in the past, only to be shot down.

"So if dis ain't Ass's..." High Voltage thought for a moment before a grin that went ear to ear to his smiling optics crossed his face. Oh ho ho ho... And almost instantly, an evil plan formed inside his head. "Dis'll be _great_," he sniggered, practically bouncing on his heels. Generating the flask shaped cube of spare, hard energon he always carried around from his fuselage, he checked for a clear coast before downing half of it inside the tea. The tea was a mixture of purple and blue; the high grade energon mingled right in and there was not a single trace of its scent over that thick buttery one.

High Voltage stirred it. "I'mma gonna make dat Primus lovin' sy-ko get his bat shit party hard on," he giggled uncontrollably. "Den we gonna have ourselves an aweeesome time." With that, he took a chug of his flask, shaking his head from the punch it packed. "Fffuuuu man," he groaned, palming his forehead.

Now all he needed to do was wait. Volt scampered out of the room and into a supply closet beside it, peeking out the door every once in a while to see if Sunstorm was coming. Six minutes passed and he had to clamp his hands over his mouth to keep from cackling with glee when Sunstorm made his way into the kitchen. He emerged again a couple minutes later, a hot glass of spiked energon/nequilian tea in his hand.

High Voltage watched him disappear. This high grade was strong; it wouldn't take long before it kicked in. "Gotta git ready for da party," he whispered to his flask before taking another powerful swallow.

_______________________

Sunstorm sat back down with his third glass of tea. The last for the day, he'd decide. As he turned a steel page in his holy bible, he took a sip of his drink and felt a sudden sting in the back of his mouth. That was weird, but... Shrugging it off, he took another. A much deeper one, and it sent him nearly reeling backwards. "W-What?" he groaned, the cup nearly falling from his grasp.

Still, he couldn't taste anything out of the ordinary. And truth be told, it actually tasted a little better than the previous cups. "Must be time for a stasis nap," he told himself. Right after he finished this chapter and tea. So he took another drink and another, more and more until slowly those powerful strikes to his sensors and processors started to decrease and a certain new feeling increased.

Sunstorm had finished his tea in ten minutes and was totally trashed. A light weight, perhaps, but by God he just _couldn't_ stop drinking. It tasted so sweet--sweet and tart. When the tea was gone and he couldn't see straight anymore, Sunstorm attempted to stand, only to fall over. He found this strangely hilarious and took a minute to get the laughs out before trying again. He managed to stand this time, swaying like a leaf in the wind, trying his hardest to get to his berth.

The yellow mech tripped over one foot. He tumbled aside, struggling to maintain balance like a clumsy ballerina before crashing into the wall. This again proved to be the funniest thing ever. "Ehhhh," he giggled, optics pink and glowing nice and fuzzy like his vision. "Wh-where is that... that du-dumb... st-stoopid... Asssrr Storm..." he grumbled.

Sunstorm remembered vaguely that, not too long ago, Acid Storm had comm linked him about going out to get some material he had run out of. For one of his silly, Primus forsaken experiments. Sunstorm hadn't paid much mind then, so it wasn't really different that he knew nothing even drunk. "Ehhnnn," he groaned, his grin sloppy. His knees buckled. "Needa... needa..."

"'Eeeey! We-eeeell, it worked!"

Sunstorm felt something angry in him rise, but the energon sloshing his processors made him more curious and forgetful more than anything else. Slowly he glanced over his wing, watching High Voltage swagger to the door. By his pink optics and hiccups, he too was wasted. "Maaaan, an'-an'-an'-an' I wuz jush abow ta give up h-hope..."

"You," Sunstorm grunted, "... Piss." He chortled. "Haha, Piss Volt."

"Hiiigh Voltaaage," Volt corrected. He staggered inside, empty flask in his hand. "An' how you feelin', Sunny? Li'l footloose? Relashed? Rela... relaz... relaxed..." he stuttered.

Sunstorm giggled at his stammers. "Ehhnn, I can... can't walk..." he replied. He let go of the wall, took a step forward before a dizzy spell fell over him. He clung back to the wall with boisterous laughter. High Voltage didn't know what was so hilarious but he cackled himself into coolant tears. "I can't walk at aaall!"

"Yeaaaaah, dat happens," High Voltage snorted. He walked forward, only to trip over the discarded tea cup. Sunstorm laughed, pounding a fist to the wall. "Haaaarrr! I tink I pulled a groin cord," Volt snickered before bolting to a stand. "Oh, whoa!" he gasped, reeling back and into the wall. "I stood up to-too soon."

"Gliiiitch," Sunstorm chortled. He sniffed loudly, raising his head and narrowing his pink optics. "I'mma... gonna walk..." he grunted.

High Voltage let the side of his face slip down the wall. "'Ey, you-you need help?"

Sunstorm pursed his lips together. "Pppbbbttttt," he spat. "Don't need no help from... n-no one but... Prim--" Stepping forward, Sunstorm instantly fell forward. "--_us_!"

"Oh noooo!" High Voltage cried dully but nonetheless lunged forward. This only resulted in both drunk Seekers to fall forward. Sunstorm hit the berth on his back before High Voltage tumbled on top of him. For a minute, the two just laughed coolant in their pink optics, not realizing right away their fuselages were scraping together, pelvis to pelvis, legs wound around the others.

The laughter eventually faded out and the two slowly began to notice their current positions. They looked each other straight in the optics, not moving, not making a noise. It was High Voltage and his leer that spoke first. "'Eeeey," he giggled, tapping claws over Sunstorm's wings. He leaned forward and they each could smell the thick energon coating the insides of their mouths and glossa. "Whatta say 'bout a li'l yellow on yellow Seeker acshun, 'ey?" Volt suggested with a purr, tracing circles on the yellow wings beneath him.

Sunstorm twitched. "Ehh..." he grumbled and it was as if logic was actually trying to get through that veil of intoxication. "... Not Acid Storm."

"No, that I am not," High Voltage agreed. He squeezed Sunstorm's chin in his fingers. "I dare say, however, that I am most superior in such regards as intimacy and its related rituals and activities."

"You're... talkin' funny..."

"Ah, but so are you, my curvaceous comrade," High Voltage smirked. "Do you decline my advances, Sunstorm? Or shall you accept my offerings and thus in turn allow me to ravish your nubile chassis?"

Sunstorm blinked. "I... what? Nubile?"

High Voltage's smile softened. "Indeed," he purred. He dipped his head forward, pressing his lips to Sunstorm's. Sunstorm didn't react, no, not right away, but when he did, it was weak. Something, something that was smart and stable told him this was wrong. This wasn't Acid Storm, and he shouldn't be doing this. But that nasty hard energon was doing most of the talking as well as the walking and Sunstorm found himself opening up to the kiss just slightly. It was enough for High Voltage, who took advantage of the moment; his glossa certainly wasn't shy, and it slipped into Sunstorm's mouth.

Sunstorm grimaced. His glossa stayed back, away, and yet he allowed the other's to explore his mouth, run along his dental plates. It made him shiver, his hands instinctively grabbing High Voltage's arms. Volt broke the kiss by surprise, looking at the flustered face below his. "Ah, you look so naive," he chuckled. He stroked Sunstorm's cheek with the back of his hand, letting a thumb glide over a bottom lip. "Though I gather that you are not inexperienced; I believed Acid Storm's fairytale of you being his bondmate as merely some excuse or charade to quiet our taunts. But no, no, I see in your scarlet, glassy optics proof that you have indeed consummated and laid with your dear lover."

Sunstorm shivered. "I... don't know... what... What's goin' on?" he croaked.

"The curtains are parting, darling Helianthus annuus," High Voltage whispered, "and thus our play shall commence. A theatrical rendition of forbidden lust, passion and pure, utter..." He let his lips slip along the groaning Seeker's cheek, down to his neck. "... Ecstasy." He listened contentedly to Sunstorm's confused mewls as he let his dental plates bite down on a wire along his throat.

"Ahn!"

"Ah~"

"AAAHHH!"

Sunstorm stopped his whimpering, optics looking up and over High Voltage. "Assar Storm?" he rasped.

High Voltage widened his own optics. "Foresooth!" he declared, standing and peering back at the door. Sure enough it was Acid Storm, standing there and looking about ready to kill every living thing in his line of vision. Cumulus stood behind him, blinking tiredly. High Voltage grinned crookedly at the both of them. "Oh, 'ey, Ass, Cum."

Acid Storm raged into the room. "You son of a glitch!" he shrieked. Soon he was on High Voltage like white on rice. He yanked the yellow camouflaged Seeker from off his dazed partner, forced him around and decked him across the face. Volt grunted with pain as his body went flying to the side. Just before he could hit the ground, Acid Storm grabbed a wing and threw him across the other side of the room. High Voltage tripped, rolled into a ball before sitting up with his back slamming into the wall.

The green mech stomped loudly at his old soldier. High Voltage groaned as he poked a loose dental plate in his mouth before Acid Storm's shadow made his optics snap up in fear. He curled up instantly, legs to his chest, hands thrown over his helm. "Aahh, no hitties!" he cried.

"I am going to give you such a beating, you'll be an entire different color by the time I throw your sorry chassis out of my house!" Acid Storm screeched. He rose his foot, intending to stomp it on the shivering, cowering yellow camouflaged Seeker's head. However, his foot never made contact; rather he stumbled back and dropped it to the ground when Cumulus was suddenly blocking High Voltage from his fury.

"Stop it, commander," Cumulus demanded with that all too calm voice of his.

Acid Storm pointed fiercely at Sunstorm, who had passed out and was drooling obliviously away. "He tried to force Sunstorm into interfacing!" he frothed.

"But just look at him," Cumulus pleaded, gesturing back to High Voltage. He had balled himself into the fetal position. "You can see he's clearly overcharged out of his processors. I don't think _he_ even knew what he was doing," he reasoned.

"When it comes to interfacing, he always knows what he's doing! Rather he... knows it or... not..." Acid Storm snarled before trailing off into an angry grumble.

Cumulus glanced down at his partner. "What did you do, Volt?" he asked.

High Voltage unraveled from his ball, crawling on knees up to Cumulus. He hid for protection behind him, peeking out from his back with hands clutching securely on the blue mech's hips. "I-I jush wanted ta cheer da crazy kid up, s-so I spiked 'is tea an' came ta pardy wit him..." He bowed his head, poking index fingers together. Ashamed, he mumbled, "An' 'ell, tings kinda spirulled from dare..." He quickly ducked back behind Cumulus, optics shut tight. "I dinnit mean ta do anythan bad! 'Onestlee!"

Acid Storm considered his words. Looking at High Voltage, he was a trembling, slobbering mess. Knowing him long enough told Acid Storm that when he was in such an inebriated state, he could barely switch on a light let alone attempt to seduce someone who could possibly kill him with a mere touch of their hand. Never once in the time Acid Storm knew High Voltage did the mech ever get accused of rape or forcing someone into interfacing. This was a relief, but still, knowing that if he hadn't come in at the moment he did...

And now High Voltage was giving him those puppy dog optics.

Oh Goddammit.

Acid Storm took a nice long heaving inhale. "_Fine_!" he hissed.

High Voltage's grin perked back on. "Yeah all right wooo ya--_blargh_!" The yellow camouflaged mech threw himself forward, expelling excess energon. Acid Storm slapped a hand to his face, just about ready to shoot himself in the head as Cumulus just shrugged. "Hnnnk," Volt hiccupped and shivered as he wiped the slop from his face. He rose a crooked, shaking finger. "Lemme clean dat up right thur--" And with that, he fell over, offline.

"Oh just why does this even I just..." Acid Storm rambled, massaging the sides of his helm. "Just, I just..."

Cumulus carefully hoisted High Voltage in his arms. "Sorry about that, boss," he apologized. "I know it seems disrespectful and outrageous to ask, but..." He paused. "Do you think we can stay a little longer? Until Volt comes back online? I can't carry him, you see, especially when I don't know where we're going."

"That is rather bold to ask after what has just happened," Acid Storm spat. Cumulus grinned sheepishly. "But... Well. I don't really have a choice. Though right now I could care less about your safety, I don't want to regret something in the future if you or him or the both of you crash and deactivate." Though right now the prospect of regretting such a thing was very low. Acid Storm pointed to the door. "Go back to your chambers. I'll be there in a klik."

Cumulus smiled nice and tiredly. "Thanks, commander," he purred. He slipped around the irritated green mech and headed back to their room.

Acid Storm watched him go. Oh, yes, he'd be back there--to lock them in. They wouldn't be able to do a damn thing, not even with their powers. In the meantime, Acid Storm tended to his offline mate. Carefully, he checked Sunstorm's vitals, did a quick scan on his body. Luckily, nothing seemed out of the ordinary; just too much energon. "He consumed the hard stuff," he grumbled. Sunstorm was going to have quite a throbbing cerebral processor when he woke.

"Better get to brewing the energy stabilizer," Acid Storm sighed. He carefully rolled Sunstorm onto his back to make him more comfortable, brushing off his wings and face gently. Standing back, he placed a hand to his spark. Oh, if he was lucky, Sunstorm wouldn't remember this when he onlined.

Acid Storm stood there, quiet for a moment. Looking behind him, he slowly turned back around. "It'd be best for the both of us if you don't remember," he whispered. He bowed to give a little caress to the yellow mech's forehead before retreating to go lock his companions up.

________________________

T/B/C

Well, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but the extra content can be a fourth one. YAY! Ugh, sorry this chapter was so shitty and rushed. I dunno; it happens. ;m;

**Author's Notes**:  
**Beer pong**: That's what they were playing, only beer pong doesn't really have any set rules. So don't bitch at me if I'm wrong ffff. This is for midydoof.  
**Deadclocked**: Code word for "high off their rocker." I didn't want to use just "high," so beebot recommended this. Let's forget Transformers don't breathe and all that.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST YESSS.


	4. Chapter 4

The final chapter. :]

**Title**: Alpha Kappa Eta: Brotherhood of the Rainmakers  
**Rated**: R  
- _Chapter rating_: R  
**Warnings**: General gayness, profanity.  
- _Chapter warnings_: Profanity, mild violence, sexuality

________________________

When Sunstorm woke an hour later, Acid Storm had all ready injected him with two cubes of the specialized energon stabilizer. This resulted in only a minor hang over, but still Sunstorm couldn't help but complain about a nagging throb in the back of his helm. Sitting up from the berth (slowly), he saw Acid Storm perched over his desk, fiddling with various things.

"Acid Storm."

The green mech did not look up from his work. "Hmm?" he replied nonetheless.

"Why am I in pain?" Sunstorm inquired. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come to think of it, why was I recharging? I do not recall how I got here or how I fell into stasis. All I remember was reading and drinking my tea and..." His yellow optics peered up. "Did something happen?"

Acid Storm stopped what he was doing. Slowly, he gave a dark, tired gaze over his shoulder at his bondmate. It was obvious he was stressed by the exhausted glow in his optics. "No," he said, "nothing. Happened."

Sunstorm blinked. He wasn't quite sure he could believe Acid Storm, but that headache in his cerebral processor was telling him not to question and start a fight, not unless he wanted all his now sensitive sensors to go off in a tangent. So for now, Sunstorm would not question him. "I see," he said rather and stood. His optics narrowed and now he was the agitated looking one. "Are your... 'friends'... still here?"

The green Seeker stood, brushing off his hands. "Yes," he answered. Sunstorm scowled but could do nothing more in his weak state. "But, High Voltage got, ah... Well, he wasn't feeling good, so I had to administrate some energon stabilizers," Acid Storm explained. He checked his chronometer. "But they should have kicked in by now. He ought to be all patched up and ready to go!"

"Thank goodness," Sunstorm grumbled. He brushed off his canopy with a snooty snort. "Had one of them attempted to do anything stupid such as invade my personal time and space, I would have turned them into sludge."

Acid Storm slowly turned around, gloom darkening his faceplates. "Yes. Well. I'll go... get them." And with that, he left, leaving Sunstorm to wonder what his deal was.

________________________

Acid Storm went to retrieve his comrades on his own, not knowing if High Voltage would try and make a move on Sunstorm, bringing up things he'd rather not be uncovered. Volt was pretty crass and brave when he was sober, not nearly as much of a coward when he was overcharged. So Acid Storm threatening to beat the shit out of him a second time while he was balanced would only daunt Volt but not send him into a sobbing fit like before.

Hopefully, however, High Voltage also forgot the past events. He was prone to forgetting a lot of things he had done when drunk, unless they were good things.

Returning to the room, Acid Storm punched in ten codes to unlock ten locks (he could never be too careful) before the doors slid open. Cumulus and High Voltage looked up, both having been playing hand held games Cumulus kept stashed away in his private subspace. "Ah, I see you're awake," Acid Storm said, nodding to the camouflaged yellow Seeker, "what is your status?"

"Ehhh," Volt replied, swishing his hand side to side. "'S'good enough." He bowed, pushing out his bottom lip and making sad optics. "Enough ta git me flyin' outta yer place now so's not ta piss off you an' yer ever so humbell lover-boy."

Acid Storm twitched. "Do you--"

"Nah," Cumulus quickly intervened. He gave his old commander a reassuring smile. It was enough for Acid Storm to know High Voltage, too, had completely wiped the memory from his data banks. Acid Storm released an internal, relieved sigh while Volt just remained clueless as to the unspoken, secret message the two were sharing.

"Well," the green Seeker said, hands on his hips, "let's get you mechs going."

________________________

"We-ell! Look who came ta say g'bye!"

Sunstorm glared up at High Voltage, lingering outside the front door. Acid Storm scowled; dammit, why couldn't he stay inside? Volt raced up to Sunstorm with his huge Cheshire cat grin. "Y'gonna miss me?" he purred.

Cumulus yanked Volt back before Sunstorm could clamp his face in his hand and melt it clean off. "It was nice meetin' ya, Sunstorm," the camouflaged blue mech chuckled. "Even though we didn't seem to hit it off that well..."

"Hmm, you are correct there at least."

Acid Storm walked between the two, hands up. "No more arguing, no more fighting," he growled. He stopped and faced the other camo Seekers. "You best be on your way now. You've had your fun."

"I nevah have enough fun!" High Voltage laughed.

Sunstorm angrily pointed at him, losing his patience. "You have had quite enough 'fun' here, sinful glitch!"

"I said," Acid Storm hissed, "_no fighting_."

Volt swung his fingers at the other yellow Seeker. "He started it."

"What!? You little--"

Always the mediator, Cumulus stepped forward. "Y'know, before we leave, we should do one last storm together," he suggested.

High Voltage immediately brightened. "Yeah yeah yeah! We ain't been able ta do a praper storm since ya left, Ass!" he exclaimed. He was practically bouncing. "Let's do one while we're all tagetha!"

"No, I'll have to decline," Acid Storm replied.

Cumulus merely frowned but Volt practically took it like a slap to the face. "C'mooon!" he whined, raking his fingers desperately at Acid Storm's chest. Sunstorm gave a rather violent grimace. "Jus' one! Jus' one more for da road!"

"No. I'm afraid it's been too long."

"Nah ah! For old time's sake, c'moooon, Ass!" High Voltage clamped his hands together and used those damn puppy dog optics. Acid Storm felt his cheeks turn hot. So... cute... "Please? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Acid Storm was entranced by that adorable look of his. It was... too hard... to... resist... Acid Storm heaved out a great, annoyed sigh. "Oh, _fine_!" he snapped, resigned.

High Voltage squealed and threw his arms around Acid Storm's neck, hugging him much too tightly. Sunstorm gasped. "Yaaay! I knew ya weren't so mean!" he cheered, snuggling cheek to cheek with his old companion. Sunstorm ground his dental plates together. Volt jumped back and into the air, floating above the others. "Lez get started, lez get started! I'm so pumped!"

"This'll be like a blast from the past," Cumulus chuckled, taking flight.

Acid Storm gave an apologetic, "it can't be helped" look at his bondmate. Sunstorm just shot him back a "well, hurry it up!" glare. "Okay, okay," the green mech murmured before joining his trine. The three grouped together. "You both say you haven't been able to do a storm since I retired--do you remember what to do?" he asked, looking between blue and yellow camo.

"Sha duh!"

"How could we forget?"

Acid Storm gave a firm nod. He could feel his tanks pushing acid into his circuitry again, weaponry core returning online as his wings gave grateful stretches. And, slowly, so did the fondness for moments like these return. He couldn't help but smile rather wryly. "Okay then, you know what to do. Cumulus, you take front. High Voltage, back. I'll bring up the rear." He swung a finger around above him. "Assume circle formation."

Cumulus and High Voltage beamed. The yellow camouflaged mech looked down at the pouting Sunstorm stamping a foot. "Jus' y'wait until ya see yer baby boo at work! Yer gonna be sooo jealous!" he sneered. He moved just in time to miss a fireball before Cumulus yanked him higher into the air by an arm.

Acid Storm ordered, "Cumulus, operation C and T."

"Right, commander!" Cumulus gave him a thumbs up before transforming into his tetrajet mode. He flew up a few feet before swinging around, 'round and 'round into a large circle. As his pace picked up, exhaust like clouds gushed out from his thrusters. Soon, there was nothing left but a giant black cloud, Cumulus invisible. Soon, sonic booms were released, cracking like thunder. Acid Storm snapped his fingers at Volt before pointing up to the giant rumbling cloud. "High Voltage, operation L."

Volt saluted. "Yessir!" Next, he transformed before disappearing into the clouds. Seconds later, there came a crackle of static hisses before streaks of lightning cut across the sky. Sunstorm jumped in slight surprise.

Acid Storm waited a few minutes before transforming and joining his two trinemates. Inside the cloud, he could see yellow and blue zipping past him. Acid Storm swung right and joined them in the circle. He took a moment to activate his old offense systems. In the meantime, he couldn't help but feel... slightly elated. At the lead, his two soldiers following, in a storm only the three of them alone could create. Now he knew he did miss something when he left Cybertron.

Finally, Acid Storm's weaponry core gave the command--

Sunstorm didn't want to admit it, but he was quite curious and intrigued with what was going on. He had never seen any type of storm, not when he was first online and not when he was brought back. He stared with big yellow optics at the clouds of lightning and thunder right above his head, wings giving a little anxious twitch. So far he gathered Cumulus generated the clouds and thunder and High Voltage the lightning... Why was Acid Storm taking so long?

Ten swoops around, finally it happened. With another growl of thunder and flash of light, hot acid rain began storming down. Sunstorm was surprised, instantly drenched. Though it did him no harm, it was burning away the ground in wisps of smoke. Sunstorm held out a hand, watching hot rain puddle in his palm. It smelt sulfuric and smoke was beginning to flood the area, but he was intact.

Watching the rain pour from the isolated storm above his head, Sunstorm hadn't seen something so beautiful before.

"Ain't dis great, commandah!?"

Acid Storm was broken from his daze. "Don't falter and get distracted."

"Heh heh, y'know I nevah get diztracted when we's doin' a storm."

"... That's true, I admit. Are we ready to stop?"

"Two more kliks please, commander?"

"Ah, well... All right."

Truth be told, Acid Storm wasn't sure if he wanted this dance to end. The Rainmakers kept their show up for a little over three minutes before the rain stopped. Sunstorm blinked in surprise before Acid Storm came flying down from the clouds. He transformed, landing beside his bondmate, his vents heaving and smoke still rising from his chassis. "Sorry we made you wait," he apologized.

Sunstorm bashfully looked away. "It is fine."

Acid Storm smiled. He then whistled and at that, the lightning ceased and out came High Voltage. He transformed, landing in a pose. "Ya like dat, huh!?" he smirked.

"Don't start that again," Acid Storm ordered. Another whistle and slowly, little by little, the thunder stopped and the clouds faded as Cumulus slowed down. Thrusters softly purring, he flew down to the ground, taking a minute or two to get himself back into his alt mode.

"How was that?"

"We did awesome, as usual, duuuh!"

"It was good," Acid Storm answered. "The timing was a little off. I could tell we were a bit rusty. But... it was a nice final dance."

High Voltage's once proud, sneering face eased to a slightly more serious one. "About dat," he said, "y'really never wanna do dis again? You really are jus' gonna stay here?"

Acid Storm blinked. "What do you mean?"

Sunstorm stomped forward. "Did you come here in hopes to persuade Acid Storm to return to Cybertron!?" he demanded. Slimy little...!

"Nah, I was jus' sayin'..." Volt assured, hands up. He frowned sadly. "Y'can't hide ferever, Ass. I mean, right now, da 'Cons really need more Seekers. 'S'pecially us types wit our talents. But we can't do nuttin' witout you..."

Acid Storm considered his words and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I am not returning to Cybertron," he stated. "And while I'm not entirely defected from the Decepticons, I'm not going to entertain the notion of more vorns of war. I put in my time. I'm done." He looked sincerely sad at the camouflaged yellow mech. "And you have too. You don't need to keep fighting for something that'll never end."

"But at least it ain't a waste of our talents..." Volt grumbled.

Acid Storm understood, but was not offended. He walked up to his two Rainmakers, placing hands on their shoulders. "You mechs will do fine on your own. You've continued being your old selves without me. You'll be okay and if you do return back to the Decepticons, you've got enough power and talent to serve without having to be in a trine," he reassured.

Cumulus nodded tiredly. "I guess you're right." High Voltage, however, kept quiet. That was never a good sign, but Acid Storm had put up with enough trouble today to argue. Cumulus gave his friend a pat on the back. "Let's be goin', Volt." He grinned back at Acid Storm. "Good seein' you again, commander. Too bad it might be the last."

"Well, again, it was... nice to see you again as well."

And that wasn't a total lie.

"Take care," Acid Storm said with a little more confidence.

High Voltage snapped out of his sulk with a loud sigh. "Yeah, yeah, let's not go gettin' sappy," he grumbled. He passed Sunstorm a wink and blew him a kiss. "Gonna miss ya, honey-suckle."

"I am going to rip out your glossa," Sunstorm chuckled and waved back.

This actually frightened High Voltage, who shuffled behind Cumulus.

"We'll be on our way then," Cumulus chuckled. He headed forward, Volt dawdling behind. Both Seekers turned and gave salutes. "Take care, commander."

Acid Storm saluted back and smiled. With that, Cumulus and High Voltage transformed into tetrajets and took off, leaving behind clouds of smoke. Acid Storm grinned as he watched them disappear into the stars. Sunstorm walked up to his side, hands folded over his chest. "Good ridden's," he snorted.

"Ehh, don't be so negative."

"No, I am positively happy. We will never be seeing them again, you see. Utter glee."

"Now that just sounds bittersweet."

"Huh!?"

________________________

The two Rainmakers flew for a good cycle before drowsiness seeped into Cumulus's processors. With no other choice, the two jets took a sharp turn down towards a small planet. They had rested there before, on their way to Nequil.

"It's amazin', really."

Cumulus stretched out along a pink boulder. He glanced up at High Voltage. The yellow camouflaged Seeker stood on another giant rock, staring out at the planet's giant moon. He was a perfect silhouette right in its pearly white surface. "I mean, da way he's so... blissfully ignorrant," he snorted, pacing along the flat rock. His hands went to his hips as he gave the moon a glare. "I'm kinda envious, bu' nat. I mean, wha's so great about dat dinky moon? Livin' in solitude wit no one ta talk to besides dat crazy Primus lover. I'd go nuts!"

"You know Ass likes his seclusion," Cumulus replied. "I guess Sunstorm and him must get along great."

"Ehh, wuteva! Seemed like dat Seeker's got 'im collared an' chained."

"Speaking of Sunstorm."

High Voltage heard rustling behind him, turning around with his pouting frown before squeaking when Cumulus lunged into him. The yellow camouflaged mech fell over the side of the rock, landing roughly on his back with Cumulus on top of him. "You don't remember this," Cumulus said and his red optics glowed, "but you got pretty friendly with Sunny."

Volt blinked. "I--wha'? I was jerkin' 'im around, sure, but--"

Cumulus rammed two digits into Volt's mouth, causing him to making a gagging noise. "You really do talk too much sometimes, Volt," he chuckled softly. Volt muttered something unintelligible as those fingers prodded at his glossa. As if finally understanding, High Voltage placed a hand to his, sucking those digits. Cumulus grinned. "Thatta boy."

The blue camouflaged mech's free hand cruised down along Volt's side, cupping his hip. Volt shivered but continued sucking. "We haven't done this in deca-cycles," he purred, letting his hand slip down an inner thigh. High Voltage gasped, arching into the touch. "Ahh, and it seems you miss it, too. Haven't forgotten, I see." Cumulus removed his fingers, Volt giving them a final lick before kissing his palm.

Cumulus heard something 'click' and looked down. High Voltage's fuselage had opened aside, revealing his throbbing spark chamber. "Primus," he chortled, letting his fingers push against the soft chamber door, "you can be such a slut." He snickered a little more as Volt reacted with a loud moan and twitch. Cumulus sat back, the yellow Seeker pawing anxiously at his knees. "I guess I can't deny ya now." He opened his own fuselage; the blue mech went about opening small panels along his neck and hips next. Volt obliged by exposing a series of ports along his.

The blue Seeker extracted a long red cord from his throat, the sight enough to make Volt shiver. The other cords, two on each hip and one on each neck, freed themselves. They knew what to do, their mission, seeking out the pheromone-like heat the ports were releasing. High Voltage groaned behind clamped dental plates when the cords penetrated the ports on his hips and throat. Their connection caused an immediate release of small electric pulses; his spark chamber reacted with an excited shiver from the content inside.

"It seems like you're ready," Cumulus said, stroking along a cord connecting their necks.

High Voltage's cheek plates were hot and there was coolant in his optics. "P-Please..." he swallowed. His entire chassis shook. "... Please be gentle this time."

Cumulus grinned. "Heh. Not on your life."

________________________

THE END

________________________

THEY BROUGHT THE RAIN

Hnnnn, yeah, it was meant to be a fade to black scenario. 9u9 And robots can't gag, I suppose, but they can play along! Well, this is it. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
